La llamada del mar
by PreNix
Summary: Las apariencias engañan. Cuando Rowan recoge a una jovencita solitaria y preciosa que hace auto-stop en un día neblinoso poco puede imaginar lo que sucederá a continuación. Sí, comenzará a enamorarse de la chica a pesar de que las circunstancias que la rodean son de lo más extrañas y misteriosas...


Otro relato corto de terror (un solo capítulo) cuyo origen es un sueño que tuve hace unas semanas. Espero que lo disfrutéis…

 **LA LLAMADA DEL MAR**

La muchacha anduvo cuesta arriba hacia la carretera, arrebujándose en su chal. La niebla ya no era tan espesa como a primera hora de la mañana pero seguía complicando la visión. A pesar de que era húmeda, algo que a ella le agradaba, se trataba de una humedad fría, casi muerta. No estaba lejos de su destino pero, a pesar de que aún tenía tiempo, prefería estar ya en la zona y sentir el familiar aroma del...

Frunció el ceño cuando vio el quitamiedos de la carretera y se apoyó en el frío metal cuando terminó de subir la cuesta. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera pero sólo vio la niebla gris. Jadeando aún por el esfuerzo de la subida se miró la ropa para comprobar que su aspecto fuera decente y luego levantó un pulgar, como había visto a hacer anteriormente a aquella joven. Se supone que era lo que tenías que hacer si querías que alguien te recogiera y aún le quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al pueblecito costero. Podría hacerlos a pie pero tardaría demasiado y eso suponiendo que la niebla no fuera a desaparecer dejando un odioso cielo despejado, como ya había sucedido el día anterior. Prefería no arriesgarse.

Escuchó el inconfundible ruido de un coche acercándose y levantó con más entusiasmo el pulgar, sonriendo con ciertas esperanzas. Sin embargo el coche rojo que pasó no se detuvo y continuó su camino. Por un lado mejor porque le pareció que en su interior iba una familia y eso podría dificultar un poco las cosas. Demasiadas explicaciones.

Un buen rato después, pues parecía una carretera muy poco transitada, pasó un camión pero éste tampoco se detuvo. La muchacha frunció el ceño de nuevo, mirando molesta durante unos segundos el lugar por el que acababa de desaparecer el vehículo. Los camiones siempre paraban. ¿Quizá no la había visto bien? Podría deberse al estúpido quitamiedos o que fuera un lugar complicado para detenerse, a juzgar por la pendiente y la curva. Decidió avanzar unos metros y así llegó a una parte de la carretera sin barreras, ni pendientes ni giros. Satisfecha, volvió a comprobar su aspecto, pasándose los largos y delgados dedos por el cabello apenas encrespado, para peinarlo un poco… o quizá para despeinarlo más, sí, mejor dar un aspecto más desvalido que impecable.

Se apresuró cuando escuchó el sonido de un vehículo grande acercarse y alzó de nuevo su brazo derecho y levantó el pulgar, encogiéndose un poco con timidez. Este camión no se le escaparía. Sin embargo el perfil que vislumbró fue el de un autobús. Bajó el brazo y frunció el ceño, cada vez más molesta. No era lo que ella esperaba, no era discreto. Pero entonces el autobús se detuvo a su lado.

Pudo ver a algunos pasajeros (no había muchos) mirándola con curiosidad por las ventanas. Intentó disimular su malestar y esperó pensando qué excusa poner para quitárselo de encima. La puerta se abrió y pudo ver al conductor. Se trataba de un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, sin atractivo pero que parecía afable. Llevaba el cabello negro peinado con la raya a un lado, sus cejas eran gruesas y sus ojos oscuros ligeramente saltones. Tenía varios lunares en la cara, que iba por otro lado perfectamente afeitada. Llevaba un uniforme típico de la compañía de autobús: camisa de manga corta con corbata roja y pantalones grises, zapatos negros. En el asiento llevaba colgada la chaqueta azul marino.

\- ¿Está perdida señorita? – preguntó, alzando ligeramente las cejas y sonriéndola con amabilidad – No es seguro andar por la carretera en un día así.

\- Lo siento, pero no tenía más remedio – se disculpó, agachando la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza muy ensayado mientras pensaba un modo de deshacerse de él.

El conductor volvió a sonreírle escrutándola con sus ojos benevolentes pero ella, que tenía una habilidad propia de su condición, llegó a detectar un breve destello de deseo. Con una rápida ojeada imperceptible comprobó que el hombre no llevaba ningún tipo de alianza. Eso la decidió, no tendría que esperar a llegar al pueblo para encontrar lo que buscaba. Así que le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, sin dejar de parecer tímida pero con un toque de coquetería.

\- He de ir al pueblo. He llegado haciendo autostop pero no pudieron acercarme más…

\- Suba entonces.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida y se ruborizó.

\- No llevo dinero…

El conductor se inclinó hacia delante en un gesto de intimidad y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Bueno, eso no tiene por qué saberlo nadie ¿eh?

La muchacha le compensó con la sonrisa más amplia y bonita que él había visto en su vida. Con un salto gracioso y ágil subió al autobús.

Rowan intentaba no distraerse pero le resultaba difícil. La chica, que rondaría los veinte años, se había sentado en el asiento más cercano al suyo, a su drecha. Había dejado en el aire una estela de un perfume delicioso que él respiró encantado.

Los días de niebla le deprimían pues le resultaban aislantes, opresivos. El Pueblo ya de por sí era pequeño y aislado como para darle más énfasis al asunto. Y mejor no mencionar su situación personal.

Rowan nunca había tenido pareja, no formal al menos. Había salido con varias mujeres a las que había conocido gracias a agencias pero nunca había cuajado la cosa hasta el punto de que quisieran repetir con él. Ya sabía que era poco agraciado pero siempre había intentado animarse diciéndose que el físico no lo es todo (él mismo lo pensaba así pues no era nada exigente) y compensaba su falta de atractivo con su amable y encantadora personalidad pero nadie parecía apreciarla, ni siquiera para hacerle compañía prolongada. Quizá por este motivo sabía apreciar la soledad como poca gente y se distraía con la lectura, con largos paseos y visitas a exposiciones. Llegados a su edad, treinta y ocho años, ya había renunciado al amor pero seguía teniendo ciertas necesidades como hombre y hacia tanto que no…

Cuando se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y de que miraba por el espejo retrovisor a la muchacha que acababa de recoger se ruborizó, reprochándose por semejantes pensamientos. Pero es que esa chica tenía algo que le parecía increíblemente atractivo.

No era ya sólo que fuera guapa, que lo era: de piel pálida y ojos de un verde azulado, su mirada inocente. El cabello rubio era largo y abundante, un poco encrespado por la humedad. Sus labios rosados eran gruesos y redondeados, sus pómulos altos. Llevaba un chal grueso de color azul oscuro que no parecía combinar con el vestido color salmón de lunares morados que llevaba debajo, escotado y que parecía un poco sucio, como si hubiera estado a la intemperie durante más tiempo del que parecía o rondando por zonas no urbanizadas. Incluso desde la distancia se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior pues sus pezones se marcaban a través de la fina tela.

Cuando levantó la vista se topó con los ojos de la chica y él hubiera dado un respingo y apartado la mirada avergonzado de no ser porque ella le estaba sonriendo. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su escrutinio.

\- ¿Hace mucho que trabaja como conductor? – le preguntó ella cortésmente.

\- Hace más de diez años, pero sólo llevo un par en esta línea, que fue cuando me mudé – contestó él, totalmente relajado y mirando a la carretera – La verdad que agradecí el cambio, estas carreteras nada tienen que ver con las de la ciudad. Son muy tranquilas e idílicas, además el lugar es precioso – tras una pausa, preguntó - ¿Y usted? ¿Es turista?

Ella asintió.

\- Si me permite decirlo, no es la mejor temporada.

\- Lo sé pero no me gustan las multitudes. Prefiero la paz y la tranquilidad. Además he venido a pasar una temporada con mi tía.

Él asintió con una sonrisa aunque, por un momento, se extrañó que la chica no llevara equipaje.

\- Bueno, si busca tranquilidad en ese caso sí que ha venido en la mejor época – comentó con una sonrisa cordial pero pensando en lo que acababa de darse cuenta.

Hubo una ligera pausa y él no volví a distraerse mirando por el espejo. Por alguna razón su charla le había animado y relajado.

\- ¿Conoce bien la región? – preguntó la chica.

\- Oh sí. En mis tiempos libres doy largos paseos y la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Vivo en la ciudad pero me quedo a menudo en el Pueblo.

\- En ese caso creo que ya he encontrado a mi guía perfecto.

Rowan la miró de nuevo a través del espejo y se ruborizó ante su mirada.

\- Bue-bueno yo… tengo que conducir el autobús… además seguro que su tía podría enseñársela también.

\- Ella se pasa el día trabajando en la ciudad, limpia en una casa. Yo he venido aquí porque necesitaba unas vacaciones– contestó ella visiblemente decepcionada – Es una lástima, parece usted un hombre muy amable y simpático.

\- Usted sí que es amable ¿señorita?

\- Puede llamarme Pam – dijo ella apresuradamente esbozando una sonrisa cautivadora.

\- En ese caso yo soy Rowan. Encantado. ¿De dónde es usted?

\- De San Francisco – contestó ella, pareciéndole a Rowan un tanto dubitativa.

Hubo otra pausa y luego ella retomó la conversación. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos sobre la barandilla y el mentón sobre ellos.

\- Tiene razón, tiene trabajo que hacer, además no creo que a su esposa le hiciera mucha gracia verle con una chica por ahí.

\- Oh, no, señori… eer, Pam. No estoy casado.

Ella parpadeó, parecía sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio? Me cuesta creerlo.

Rowan no contestó en seguida, sopesando si la muchacha estaba siendo realista o sarcástica. La examinó de nuevo pero la expresión de ella era tan dulce que era imposible que fuera lo segundo. Parecía tan joven, tan ingenua…

\- Bueno… digamos que yo…

\- No tiene por qué explicarlo, lo siento, no pretendía incomodarle.

Él se sorprendió volviéndose hacia ella y diciéndole con cierta intensidad:

\- Eso sería imposible.

Pam bajó la vista y se sonrió, soltando una risita que casi era como un trino y agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose con timidez. Él volvió a mirar la carretera sorprendido por sus palabras y decidió guardar silencio.

¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

\- " _Deja de ligar Rowan, eres demasiado viejo para ella, por Dios_ ".

Sin embargo volvió a mirarla de vez en cuando a través del espejo, prendado de su mirada y su sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al pueblecito el autobús se vació al completo, pues era final de línea y Rowan fue sustituido por un compañero. Pam decidió permanecer cerca y miró a los alrededores. Sería alrededor del mediodía y la niebla se había dispersado al completo pero, por suerte, el cielo permanecía nublado.

El pueblo no era muy grande pero sus casas, de un blanco impoluto, eran preciosas. Una ligera brisa agitaba los árboles. Abajo, el paseo marítimo bullía en comparación con las calles. Era un lugar precioso pero Pam no estaba interesada en él.

Miró al hermoso océano y aspiró con ansia la brisa marina, paladeando su sabor salado; lo había añorado tanto. Pensó en las profundidades del mar, en el agua agitándose a su alrededor. El océano la llamaba. Ya faltaba poco para regresar a su hogar pero aún no podía marcharse, si lo hacía se arriesgaba a regresar demasiado débil y, por tanto, a perecer. Esa noche la luna ya estaría completamente llena y tendría que bendecirla con su luz para poder volver. Pero antes había una última cosa por hacer.

Se volvió viendo en la distancia a Rowan hablando con su compañero. Podía descartarle y empezar de nuevo, buscar otro ejemplar, aunque también podría quedarse con este. Parecía sano. Además si se retrasaba podría morir igualmente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que hacía esa salida; la habían preparado en su infancia, como al resto de sus hermanas. Es cierto que algunas nunca regresaban pero a ella nunca le había gustado fallar. Si la Madre no le daba su Bendición no tendría derecho a reunirse con el Padre si no que se hundiría en los abismos del dolor eterno.

Cerró los ojos. No, no podía empezar de nuevo. Rowan debería bastarle. Se ajustó el vestido una vez más y apartó el chal, llevándolo en la mano. Había pillado al hombre mirándole a hurtadillas y sabía que no tendría que hacer gran esfuerzo por seducirle. Además a ella le quedaba mejor aquella ropa que a la tal Pam. Al pensar en este último punto las tripas le rugieron pero las ignoró y volvió a mirar a Rowan, quien ya se despedía de su compañero.

Se acercó a él.

\- Hola de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, hola! ¿Sigue ahí? – preguntó Rowan, visiblemente satisfecho por verla.

Ella sonrió y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto casual pero que a él le pareció encantador. La leve brisa arrastraba su perfume hasta él.

\- Sí. He estado preguntado pero la gente parece un poco… desconfiada.

\- Oh, cierto. Cuesta acostumbrarse pero sí que es verdad que no suelen ser muy amables con los forasteros, no al menos fuera de temporada. Saben que dependen del turismo y en verano son encantadores, pero fuera de esas fechas y si nunca te han visto…

\- Lo entiendo, en realidad no me molesta pero sí admito que me complica las cosas…

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Si su tía…

Ella se ruborizó de nuevo y bajó aún más la cabeza. Se mordió los labios (oh, Dios, cómo le gustó ese gesto) y luego carraspeó.

\- Seré sincera contigo Rowan ¿puedo tutearte verdad? – él asintió - No tengo ninguna tía. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no llevaba equipaje. Un poco raro si voy a pasar aquí unas semanas ¿no te parece? – él asintió, escuchando con interés - Yo tenía novio pero él me dejó – frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin duda le costaba hablar – Vine aquí con la idea de recuperarle, pues aquí viven unos familiares suyos y suele venir en sus vacaciones de primavera. Sin embargo cuanto más cerca estaba del pueblo más me daba cuenta de mi error… que era una tonta y que no me merecía – suspiró – Me he comportado como una niña estúpida. Me he quedado sin dinero y ahora estoy en un sitio desconocido. No sé qué hacer, estoy sola y…

Empezó a llorar. Rowan se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla.

\- No se castigue, todos hemos hecho alguna cosa así en la juventud. ¿Quiere regresar a la ciudad? Puede coger el bus y…

\- No en realidad, aún no sé muy bien qué hacer… necesito pensar.

\- Comprendo – le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Luego se volvió y señaló hacia un edificio cerca de la costa- ¿Ve ese edificio? Es el hotel del pueblo. Comparado con uno de ciudad tiene ciertas carencias pero es bastante acogedor – sacó su cartera y le dio varios billetes – Quiero que lo acepte, podrá pagarse una habitación en lo que ve qué hacer – comprobó su reloj – No tengo el siguiente turno hasta dentro de una hora que llegue el próximo autobús desde la ciudad. Puedo acompañarla.

Pam le recompensó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eres tan bueno… Me encantaría.

Durante el camino hablaron de diferentes cosas mundanas y Rowan cada vez estaba más convencido de que se estaba enamorando de la chica. Sin embargo era más que consciente de su aspecto y de su edad, por lo tanto se esforzaba en ser lo más caballeroso que podía dejando de lado sus sentimientos. Además apenas la conocía pero el misterio que la envolvía no hacía sino acrecentar su atractivo… por no hablar de algunos aspectos un tanto extraños.

Por ejemplo, Pam era encantadora pero parecía muy ingenua, a veces rozando la ignorancia. Se maravillaba con cosas sin importancia y se sorprendió cuando la chica le arrastró ante el escaparate del taxidermista. Parpadeó confuso cuando señaló al cabo de un rato a uno de los animales y preguntó qué era.

\- Pues es una serpiente, creo que una boa aunque es un poco pequeña – agregó cuando ella le miró con curiosidad - ¿No sabe lo que es una serpiente? – preguntó incrédulo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca había visto ninguna. ¿Dónde viven?

\- En las junglas, claro.

\- ¿Y qué hacen?

\- Pues – repuso él, frunciendo el ceño, cada vez más confundido – Lo que hacen todas las serpientes. Dormir y cazar. Normalmente las serpientes pequeñas son venenosas pero las grandes son constrictoras; es decir, envuelven a sus presas con sus cuerpos y aprietan hasta que dejan de respirar y les rompen los huesos. Hay un mito muy extendido – explicó, contento porque alguien le escuchara con atención y sin dejar de mirar al reptil – en el que aseguran que las serpientes son capaces de hipnotizar a sus presas, atrayéndolas hacia sí y buscando su abrazo, como si desearan encontrar la muerte.

La chica se encogió, apretándose contra él. Rowan sonrió, parecía que estaba asustada.

\- Lógicamente, sólo es un mito – agregó, divertido pero intentando tranquilizarla – Y además no debe preocuparse, no hay serpientes por aquí.

\- Es fascinante – musitó ella para su sorpresa, admirando al animal.

Antes de que Rowan pudiera preguntarle cómo era posible que jamás hubiera visto una serpiente se percató, azorado, de que la chica se mantenía agarrada a su brazo y que estaba muy cerca de él, rozándole con uno de sus senos.

\- ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo tan bonito? – le preguntó ella entonces y le miró seriamente, con tal intensidad que él por un momento fue incapaz de articular palabra.

\- Yo…– intentó contestar pero fue incapaz puesto que no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdemar. Sin embargo durante una fracción de segundo aquellos ojos le transmitieron una extraña sensación de frialdad y crueldad. Se estremeció ligeramente.

Sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido cuando un cliente salió por la puerta de la tienda, saludándoles con educación. Cuando Rowan volvió a mirarle la chica parecía haber perdido el interés en el escaparate y hacía un gesto para que continuaran caminando.

\- Pues aquí estamos – dijo Rowan cuando se plantaron delante del hotel.

El paseo fue tan agradable que se había olvidado de aquella extraña sensación se olvidó de aquel momento desagradable delante del escaparate del taxidermista. La chica estudió la fachada y se volvió hacia él, que comprobaba la hora. La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, he de volver a la parada para recibir al siguiente autobús.

\- Pensaba que subirías conmigo – murmuró ella, bajando la vista y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Rowan no supo qué contestar. Durante todo el trayecto ella se había mostrado encantadora con él y no había vuelto a soltarle del brazo, haciéndole sentir bien. Y ahora se le insinuaba abiertamente. Una cosa era fantasear con la perspectiva de acostarse con una muchacha tan bonita y joven pero otra muy diferente era llevarlo a cabo. Se sintió dividido: su líbido se lo rogaba a gritos, pues una parte de él quería cogerla en brazos e irrumpir en la habitación, quedándose con ella el resto del día pero otra parte de su mente, la más racional, le indicaba que no sería buena idea. Apenas la conocía, no sabía nada de ella. Era una turista que no llevaba equipaje alguno. Y ese desconocimiento de cosas tan básicas. Había algo extraño en todo esto pero cuando Rowan intentaba pensar al respecto buscando una respuesta el encanto de la chica parecía filtrarse en su interior, embelesándole.

\- ¿Tú querrías eso? – le preguntó, incómodo, tuteándola por primera vez.

Él nunca había sabido lidiar con las mujeres, no estaba acostumbrado a que ellas llevaran la iniciativa. Él nunca la llevaba.

Pam asintió levemente.

\- Te estoy tan agradecida que…

Así que de eso se trataba. Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo de esa manera. No te ayudo porque busque eso si no porque quiero ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le sonrió y asintió pero tenía una expresión triste. Casi parecía una niña… tan sola, tan vulnerable…

\- Aún así me gustaría verte después, cuando termine tu turno. Podríamos dar otro paseo para que me enseñes el pueblo…

Rowan no pudo negarse, ni tan siquiera pensar una negativa.

\- ¡Me encantaría! Termino a las seis, así que en vez de quedarme en la ciudad cogeré el autobús de vuelta al pueblo, así que estaré sobre las seis y media en esta misma puerta. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos a las seis y media – contestó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en el hotel despidiéndose con la mano.

Rowan deshizo el camino, andando animadamente mientras silbaba una canción a pesar de que en el momento en que se separó de la muchacha se sintió tremendamente vacío.

El hombre estaba a su merced, eso estaba claro, por lo tanto no merecía la pena empezar de cero con otro. Eran tan fácil encender sus pasiones, seducirle, como si él lo estuviera deseando, el muy estúpido. Había notado una ligera desconfianza agitarse en su interior (a fin de cuentas, la historia de la tía era muy pobre) pero por suerte ella se había dado cuenta a tiempo y había conseguido recuperar su confianza inventando la historia del novio rompecorazones. Qué simples podían ser estos humanos. Empezaba a entender su modo de pensar.

Sin embargo debía actuar deprisa porque se le echaría la noche encima. Su plan de subirle al dormitorio había fracasado; si no, ya estaría lista y podría descansar totalmente despreocupada el resto del tiempo. Pero no estaba segura de poderlo conseguir a pesar de sus esfuerzos así que tendría que buscarse otra manera para lograrlo; debía ser rápida.

Una vez pagó por la habitación lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha a pesar de que detestaba la insulsa agua que salía por aquella cosa llamada grifería, pues debía quitarse la suciedad y sobre todo aquél molesto fluido que llamaban sudor, al cual no conseguía acostumbrarse. Frotó su pelo y su cuerpo con insistencia hasta que la piel se le enrojeció y dejó que el agua fluyera por su cuerpo pensando que la próxima vez elegiría un vestuario más sugerente… pero tampoco pudo encontrar nada mejor, a fin de cuentas, lo había arrebatado y no comprado.

Una vez se secó se miró en el espejo. Su rostro lucía como apagado y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, fruto del hambre y el cansancio. Se había alimentado lo suficiente en el mes pero debía comer algo más antes de volver a casa para asegurarse que pudiera cumplir con su deber, si no, estaría demasiado débil y podría morir. Se examinó los dientes blancos y perfectos y se aseguró de lucir un aspecto impecable. Debía estar lo más deseable posible.

Salió del aseo y se encaminó hacia la cama, totalmente desnuda. Miró el vestido y el chal, que había dejado extendidos sobre la cama y sus ojos vagaron hasta la cartera de cuero marrón que tenía una mancha seca rojiza. La tomó una vez más para examinarla: dentro no había nada de dinero, tan sólo un ticket cuya tinta se había casi borrado y un carné de identidad a nombre de Pamela detrás de un plástico protector. Sin embargo la muchacha de la fotografía no se parecía en nada a la actual dueña de la cartera.

\- Pamela – susurró la chica, pasando el pulgar sobre el rostro de la fotografía, un rostro que ella misma había visto sin vida apenas unos días antes – Pamela … Pamela, Pam.

Dejó que su boca ejerciera los movimientos necesarios para articular el nombre enrevesado, algo que al principio se le había antojado impronunciable. Entonces se le ocurrió que su verdadero nombre sería igualmente impronunciable para los terrestres. Resopló.

Sintiéndose súbitamente aburrida cerró la cartera y la arrojó sobre la mesita de noche. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era echarse un sueñecito en las horas que quedaban hasta las seis y media. Se acostó y al rato empezó a refunfuñar por lo blanda que era la cama. Sin embargo terminó cogiendo postura y cerrando los ojos, durmiendo por primera vez desde hacía días. Y soñó con el océano.

Cuando Rowan llegó se encontró con la muchacha esperándole en la entrada del hotel. Llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que por la mañana y pensó con lástima cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado llevar por un amor no correspondido de una manera tan irresponsable. A pesar de que el vestido seguía algo sucio y arrugado ella estaba radiante.

\- Hola – saludó él, un tanto tímido y apretó la caja de bombones que había comprado en la ciudad.

\- Hola – saludó ella con la cabeza gacha pero con una sonrisa pícara, agitando el vuelo del vestido.

\- Esto es para ti – dijo él y le acercó la caja con sorpresa.

Pam examinó la caja sin tomarla y él creyó ver una mueca de disgusto en su bonito rostro pero fue tan sólo un instante. Le sonrió tomando los bombones.

\- No tenías por qué, eres muy amable. Pediré al recepcionista que me los guarde ¿te importa?

Él negó y la esperó fuera. No vio cómo Pam arrojaba la caja a la papelera de la entrada con una mueca de asco.

A primera hora de la tarde el cielo se había despejado un poco pero a esas horas, con el crepúsculo, se encapotó de nuevo y todo apuntaba a que habría niebla una vez más. Rowan y Pam caminaron durante toda la tarde, dando paseos por las calles del pueblo, mirando las tiendas y hubieran tomado algo en una terraza de no ser porque la chica rechazó la idea. Aseguraba haber comido hasta hartarse en el hotel y que no tenía nada de hambre.

Habían empezado a pasear sueltos pero ahora lo hacían cogidos de la mano y a veces ella se le acercaba tanto que Rowan se le revolvían las tripas de puro nerviosismo y ansiedad. Se sentía como un adolescente. Por eso cuando ella, ya de noche y paseando por el paseo marítimo, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso él se abandonó. La rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra sí, saboreando el instante y oliendo su perfume.

Al fondo sólo se escuchaba el oleaje del mar; quizá sólo fueran las nueve de la noche pero en esa época del año la gente se recogía pronto en sus casas. Estaban solos.

\- Se me está ocurriendo una idea un poco loca – le susurró ella separándose un tanto pero sin soltarle.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿No será que volvamos al hotel? – preguntó Rowan.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Vayamos a la playa.

Él la deseaba y mucho, se había decidido. Así que dejó que ella le arrastrara hasta la arena.

Un rato después, cuando apenas se habían tumbado y él había comenzado a levantarle el vestido, sobándole los pechos debajo de la ropa ella le hizo detenerse.

\- Aquí no – susurró con un jadeo, sus labios apoyados en el oído de Rowan – Llévame al agua.

Se desnudaron en la oscuridad y corrieron al mar. En otras circunstancias a él no le habría parecido una buena idea y se hubiera negado pues el agua estaría helada. Sorprendentemente y a pesar de que así era apenas notó frío. No sabía si se debía al calentón pero el agua le pareció estupenda. Buscó con la mirada a Pam pero no la vio. La llamó pero siguió sin verla. Justo cuando empezó a preocuparse la chica reapareció a su lado y le echó algo de agua por la boca con un chorrito.

\- Está muy buena – le dijo con una risita, alejándose más de la costa, nadando con gracia hacia atrás.

Él la siguió, se salpicaron un poco más pero finalmente Rowan la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con pasión, pensando en que hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer que sin duda habría olvidado cómo se hacía.

La chica dejó que Rowan se abrazara a ella y comenzarla a besarla el cuello y a manosear su cuerpo a pesar de la repugnancia que sentía. Miró hacia el cielo y comenzó a recitar para sus adentros una oración a la Madre, rogando que la considerara digna y que por ello la bañara con su luz. El hombre empezó a ponerse muy insistente, pegajoso y pesado y ella intentó zafarse haciéndose la juguetona pero sin dejar que él perdiera el interés o se enfadara. Sabía lo que él quería hacer y eso la llenaba de asco y espanto. Cuando volvió a acercarse a ella y rodearla en sus brazos ella notó su duro miembro contra un muslo y arrugó la cara sin que él la viera.

Entonces notó la luz. Con la cabeza apoyada en el trapecio del hombre, aquél hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, elevó sus ojos verdemar para contemplar la luna llena, que se dejaba ver entre los jirones de las nubes. Pam, o la chica que se hacía llamar así, cerró los ojos y sonrió agradecida. Se abrazó fuertemente al hombre y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

Rowan no podía postergar más el momento. No quería ir demasiado deprisa porque temía que Pam se asustase porque ni tan siquiera se había parado a pensar si podría ser virgen. A pesar del agua fría el sentía un gran calor y sentir también el del cuerpo de la chica no hacía si no excitarle más. Siguió besándola por el cuello y subió a la oreja mientras sus manos descendían una vez más al trasero de la chica. Sin embargo ya no se entretuvo más ahí si no que bajó un poco más con idea de separarle las piernas… y entonces notó algo extraño cuando llegó a sus muslos.

Pam estaba abrazada a él pero en ningún momento le había rodeado con sus piernas, como era de esperar, si no que las había mantenido juntas hacia un lado. Y ahora que tocaba de nuevo esa zona, antes tersa y suave, se le antojaba que el tacto ahora era áspero y rugoso. Antes de que él pudiera pararse a pensar escuchó que ella murmuraba algo a su lado.

\- Gracias Madre – susurró ella, con una voz un tanto cavernosa y siseante – Gracias por darme tu Bendición de las Aguas y por creerme digna para engendrar la Vida. Padre, acepta esta nueva sangre que te ofrezco y déjame regresar a tu seno.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Rowan, aturdido.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un gran dolor en el cuello, allí donde ella había apoyado su rostro. Rowan gritó de agonía pero unas manos fuertes, de largos y delgados dedos, le taparon el rostro, silenciándole. Unas uñas similares a garras se le clavaron en la espalda, perforándole la carne y apretándole con una fuera sobrehumana. Sintió la cola de pez aleteando delante de él mientras la sangre, cálida y espesa, brotaba de la herida del cuello.

\- ¡Oh, Dios, oh Dios mío! – gritó él en su mente y forcejeó con el monstruo.

De algún modo consiguió golpearlo con el puño cerrado en las costillas. La cosa emitió un chillido inhumano, liberándole de su agarre y desapareciendo en las oscuras aguas. Rowan se llevó inútilmente una mano al cuello, intentando detener la hemorragia, pero se sentía mareado y débil. Giró sobre si mismo, buscando la costa, que se le antojó realmente lejana. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando vio a Pam (o lo que había sido Pam) a la luz de la luna, emergiendo del agua, cortándole el paso.

El cabello rubio mojado le caía pesado en mechones enmarcando su rostro, hermoso y terrible, de rasgos más afilados. Curvaba sus espesos labios en una sonrisa pero los ojos, ahora verdeazulados que nunca, le miraban con una inmensa crueldad.

Como si lo hiciera a propósito dio una fuerte sacudida, manteniéndose a flote en la misma posición, pero Rowan pudo ver a pesar de la escasa luz una cola azulada similar a la de un pez.

¡Era una sirena! Pero no una sirena como las de los cuentos de los niños, si no un monstruo digno de una pesadilla.

\- Gracias humano Rowan – le susurró con una voz que sonaba como la de Pam pero que no lo era – Gracias por dejarme completar mi ciclo para poder regresar a mi Hogar, al seno del Padre. Como dictan las leyes, ofrecí le ofrecí tu sangre. Eres afortunado, pues Él acepta tu sacrificio… y yo acepto tu carne...

Rowan, en medio de su agonía, negó con la cabeza, espantado de terror: ella era un cazador y él era su presa. Le había acechado, le había atraído hipnotizándole con sus encantos y él se había echado a sus brazos como un estúpido. Y ahora iba a morir, lo sabía, puesto que notaba cómo la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Oh Dios mío…

Lo siguiente que la sirena exclamó fueron una serie de chirridos agudos totalmente incomprensibles. Su lenguaje real… entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó dejando ver unos dientes alineados y afilados como cuchillas. Se abalanzó sobre el infortunado Rowan, que nada pudo hacer contra semejante fuerza, desangrándose como estaba; apenas hubo resistencia, apenas hubo forcejeo cuando ella volvió a morderle, desapareciendo bajo el agua en medio de un remolino de espuma rojiza.

Salvo por las ropas abandonadas en la playa nadie diría que había pasado nada malo en ese lugar. Nadie vio cómo la sirena se llevaba al hombre moribundo, sumergiéndole en las aguas y arrastrándole hasta las profundidades, devorándolo, cumpliendo así con un nuevo ciclo lunar. Nadie recordaría a aquella muchacha perdida, vulnerable y solitaria que había acudido al pueblo para poder volver a su hogar… las insondables profundidades del océano.

 **Nota** : Como ya he dicho el origen de este relato es un sueño que tuve hace unas semanas. No lo he subido antes porque, tras escribirlo y contárselo a mi pareja, éste me dijo que debí de sacar la idea de la serie _Siren_ tras ver su tráiler; cuando le dije que no lo había visto me dijo que quizá fuera por alguna miniatura de la misma que hubiera visto en alguna página (es posible, quizá youtube, pero no lo recuerdo). Aunque no era su intención esto me desanimó a publicarlo por si alguien se pensaba que era copia pero en su momento, cuando analicé el sueño tras despertar, en mi cabeza me parecía más una fusión entre Madison de _1,2,3 Splash!_ (peli de mi infancia) y las sirenas de _Piratas del Caribe: En mareas misteriosas_. Igualmente he decidido subirlo porque me gustó la historia, aunque me temo que no fue así al propio Rowan (que en mi sueño era casi igualito a Rowan Atkinson más joven, de ahí el nombre xD)


End file.
